


Meanderings and Mistletoes

by tehhojo



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby in the background, F/F, Holidays, Whiterose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehhojo/pseuds/tehhojo
Summary: Weiss spends her first Holidays with her team in Patch.  She has never had a real family celebrated Holiday before, what will she realize about herself during her stay?I kinda suck at summaries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Third person narrative from Weiss' POV

She usually hated this time of year.  For her it was always filled with loneliness, pain and daily reminders of how abysmal her life could be even with all the finery that she was surrounded with.  

 

Always the same every year.  

 

Usually she would play host to all the glitz and glam of the kingdom, their vapid expressions, asinine gossip and incessant pandering driving her to the edge of sanity.  This year however would be different, though the threat of insanity was still a distinct possibility.  This year she would play the part of the guest, a sojourner to the Xiao Long/Rose household.  A holiday that, for good or ill, she will never forget.

 

The young woman stood still outside the quaint cottage the flakes of snow slowly drifting to the ground, white hair and light blue winter attire blending her into the peaceful surroundings of settled powder, an alabaster statue standing in deep thought.  She had never been inside her teammates’ house and truth be told she panicked a little when she thought that she would never find the place when the snow blew in, the roads and signage were atrocious, but somehow she just knew that this was the right place without looking at any map.  The scene was picturesque, otherworldly even, something that you would only  find on any number of holiday greetings cards sold in stores of stationary and knick knacks.  A homey place that would definitely have raised an endearing, excitable ball of energy and a boisterous ruffian  with charm to spare.  Tentatively she lifted her hand up and knocked on the door, hoping that her instincts had not steered her the wrong way.

 

Tense seconds passed by that felt like minutes as an anxious embarrassment began to creep in, despite the cold the woman found herself developing a nervous sweat.  As she sighed in exasperation and was about to turn around and walk away in shame the door burst open with more force than what was necessary felling the snow from all precarious positions within a twenty foot radius.  Holiday music  and warm light flooding out from the open portal immediately bathing the pale woman in a cheery glow.

 

“Ice Queen!”  A taller blonde woman waved her mismatched arms in the air wildly, her soft violet eyes full of equal parts mirth and potential mischief.

 

“Weiss!?”  A yelp from behind  followed by a cacophony of rattling, rustling and cursing and after an expectant moment of delay a younger woman appeared behind the first ducking under the flailing arms and stumbling out the door a trail of tangled tinsel, string ornaments and blinking lights failing to impede the scarlet clad blur.  What would have been a heartfelt embrace between best friends turned into, with no small help from a well placed foot by a misbehaving blonde, an awkward collision of tangled legs, arms and wires.  Weiss spluttered as both ladies tumbled a few feet, luggage and gifts sent flying and snow getting into all sorts of inappropriate and uncomfortable places.

 

“Yang!  I am going to shove coal so far up your stocking, you’ll be coughing up fire dust!” Dragging herself towards the hysterically laughing woman, Weiss had murder on her mind but was tackled from behind by the over excitable brunette who had inadvertently barrelled into her in the first place.

 

“Weiss!  I missed you _so_ much!”  Bright silver eyes and toothy grin almost made the homicidal thoughts leave the flustered woman’s head… almost.

 

“Ruby!  Let go!  I need to murder your sister right this second!” Weiss tried mightily to extract herself from her exuberant partner, the Festive lights blinking in beat to Yang’s laughter, mocking her futile struggles.

 

“You two… look like a Holiday Tree... just Barfed you up!” Yang barely manages, on the verge of hyperventilating.

 

“Are you saying getting revenge on Yang is more important than being with your dearest partner!?” The beginnings of one of her patented pouts coming out obviously aware of the effects that it had on Weiss.

 

“Ruby!  It's only been three weeks since we last saw each other and I've been in regular contact otherwise!” Weiss attempted a valiant but foolhardy offensive on the stubborn reasoning of the younger woman to no avail.  Ruby simply got up and dusted herself off, sniffing dramatically.

 

“We were supposed to be partners for four years, we should be doing everything together!  Professor Ozpin said so!” Weiss rolled her eyes in typical fashion also attempting to remove all the snow from her clothes.

 

“Yes and we have been the best of companions for that time.” Though she wouldn't admit it, she'd been having strange thoughts about the Young Rose the past few months.

 

“Nuh-uh!  You were in Atlas for like eight months after… uhm… y’know, the bad stuff happened…” Almost four years have passed and it was still understandably difficult to talk about even if that chapter in their lives was concluded it still left its indelible scar upon them all.

 

“So… with all those business trips to Atlas and stuff you still owe me… one year, two months and thirteen days of partnership!” Ruby emphasises her declaration with a bone crushing hug that Yang obviously taught her, she's definitely developed into a… confident woman over the years.

 

Weiss stared blankly into the air, a little off put by her partners almost stalkerish calculations.

 

“Pfft, you guys need to get a room.  Not mine though!  Ruby’s is big enough!” Yang’s shit-eating grin making both compromised women blush so furiously they could almost melt the surrounding snow.  On the verge of a meltdown, Weiss was about to launch into an ear searing tirade when Ruby bellowed those words that would make quiver the heart of anyone.

 

“Blaaaaake!  Yang is being a total ass to us again!” Smirking towards Yang who visibly paled at her little sister’s play.

 

“Ruby.  Y’know that isn't fair.”

 

“Love and war, Sis.” Weiss’ mind went on a tangent on thoughts of whether Ruby was talking about the former or latter which only made the redness of her face spread further.

 

“Yang, get back over here.” Blake from inside drawled and though it sounded like a request, Yang was all wide eyes and stiffness like a dog cowed into submission by a frequency that she was only sensitive to.  With one last grimace and forlorn look that _almost_ made Ruby remorseful, Yang shuffled back into the house.

 

“Hey you two, get in here, you're letting all the warmth out.  Good to see you, Weiss.” Blake gave a gentle smile to the young CEO.  The faunus, and heiress turned president of the most powerful conglomerate in the world had come a long way since their fledgling days at Beacon.  They had worked together numerous times in the last year to equalize and normalize faunus rights in the SDC, turning it towards something that Weiss’ grandfather Nicklaus Schnee could be proud of.

 

“Yeah!  C’mon Weiss, I can smell the cookies cooling on the counter from here!” Snapping out of her reverie as Weiss was bodily dragged into the house, the door closed behind them letting silence rule the outside world as festive cheer reigned within the residence.  

 

Ruby shed the decorations clinging to her frame with a finesse that only Blake could probably match.  Weiss deposited her luggage as an older man walked down the stairs.

 

“Hey, kids, what’s all the the commotion about?” Taiyang, Ruby and Yang’s father, Weiss guessed, made his way from the second floor carrying several bed sheets and blankets.  Weiss had only a brief glimpse of the man before she was whisked away to Atlas, it was only about three years but he looked exactly the same as he had back then, handsome by any respect in that ageless sort of way.

 

“Ah, Mr. Xiao Long, you might not remember me but thank you for accepting me into your home for the holidays.” Weiss bowed, her offset ponytail whipping forward a little at the suddenness.  Taiyang quirked an eyebrow and looked at his two daughters who shrugged back, Ruby with a lopsided smile and a silent giggle.  That nervous feeling was returning to Weiss when she looked up to see the older man deposit his cargo down only to grab her by the shoulders to straighten her form.

 

“Yeesh, please, just Taiyang or even better, Tai, I already know I'm old, don't need you remindin’ me with all that formality.” He squeezed her shoulders, patting them solidly giving her a grin filled with charm that Weiss knew was as hereditary as her semblance.

 

“Well, Ms. Schnee-”

 

“Please, Weiss will do.” A quick nod of approval from Taiyang before he continued.

 

“Well it's finally nice to meet you in person, Weiss.  I only know you from reputation and from what Ruby here keeps talking about.  Frankly I expected you to be taller and leaving rainbows and sparkles in your wake.” He smirks and nods towards his youngest.

 

“I… uhm… that's nice… I suppose?” Weiss exerts a quivering sheepish smile as she tilts her head to peek in Ruby’s direction.

 

“Daaaaaaad!  You guys are so embarrassing, I swear!  Not you Blake, you're cool as usual.” The feline faunus just gives a non-committal grunt and keeps turning the pages of her latest epic.  Yang grins sunnily and winks, her head propped on Blake's lap.

 

“Heh, whatever, Ruby, why don't you show your _friend_ to her room, she has a lot of luggage to bring up.  Hope you enjoy your stay, Weiss, we’ll try not to embarrass you two that much, but I make no promises.” Weiss just finds the swirling knots of the wooden floor to be extremely interesting before she's tugged up the stairs, one of her suitcases placed in her grip as she's swept up to the second floor by inexorable tide of energy that is Ruby Rose.

 

Entering their shared room, the younger woman tucked Weiss’ luggage into the corner and unceremoniously plopped onto her bed, the sides of the strawberry patterned blanket lifting a few inches at impact. “Ugh, I'm sorry my dad’s such a dweeb.” Weiss peered abashedly at her partner's prone form noticing the way her black and red blouse lifting up in certain places revealing toned muscles and pale skin.  Weiss caught herself just as Ruby looked up, the older woman clearing her throat behind her hand in a demure gesture to hide the spreading embarrassment.

 

“Oh, it's no problem, but I can see where Yang gets it from.” Weiss bends down and opens her luggage, her back to Ruby to hide any reactions that her rapidly collapsing cool failed to repress.  

 

The last few months the heiress’ feelings had been a mess.  The stress of inheritance, business and politics had been near suffocating.  The daily messages from Ruby  were heralded by a special chime that she reserved only for Ruby-related events on her scroll.  They were her only reprieve from the troubles of life, always bringing a smile to her face.  Certain confused thoughts would always barge their way into her mind whenever she heard that special sound.  And how could she be blamed?  Her only sources of comfort had been very intermittent visits from Winter and those correspondents she received from her eager partner, emojis in place of punctuation making her eyes roll in the best of ways.  She had just begun to piece these errant impressions together a few weeks before her holiday vacation and what she discovered made her want to cancel out of sheer embarrassment.  These feelings would keep her up at night and disturb her already scarce hours of sleep with not all together too disturbing ideas.  She would regularly be found daydreaming about the subject of her secret desires more often than not due to her deprivation of proper rest.  The fact that she had not found any suitor deserving of her affections only reinforced this train of thought, fueling its locomotive to run circles around her mind at increasing velocities.  

 

“Remenant to Weiss!” quickfire finger snaps next to her face temporarily derailed the engine running dizzying circles around her thoughts making her refocus on an irate Ruby.  “I said, do you want to help me decorate the tree?  Are you okay, you’ve been really zoney outty lately.” To her credit, Weiss was able to regain a modicum composure, enough to answer without any hitches or stutters apparent in her voice.

 

“Hm?  I would love to, Ruby and yes, I'm fine, just some lingering work thoughts.” Weiss adopted a reassuring smile to hopefully ease any troubling thoughts that the younger woman had.  

 

“Well stow those thoughts away!  Remember, you're all _mine_ this holiday!” That however did make her heart skip a beat and that familiar redness did return for a brief spell.

 

“O-of course, Ruby.  S-sorry about that.” Weiss got up and hurriedly made for the stairs down, hiding her blush as Ruby just stared after her quirking an eyebrow.

 

An hour or so later after many cups of hot cocoa (more so on Ruby’s part) the tree was looking magnificent.  It wasn't all too large, it had to fit under the low ceiling of the house after all.  Weiss had seen _much_ bigger specimens at the SDC headquarters and in her home in Atlas but those still managed to pale in comparison to this one despite the size difference.  The ones back in Mantle were usually a frosty white in colour with matching decorations.  Never really giving off any cheer or holiday spirit, they were more of a statement, one that said that the Schnees got the best and biggest of everything.  But this one before her radiated with warmth, care and love, standing before it and basking in its presence almost brought tears to her eyes.  This innocuous symbol of the season was such a change from her mundane and what the others seemed to take for granted actually affected her to the core of her being.

 

“All done!  Pretty ain't it?”

 

“Beautiful…” Awe, a feeling that one of her stature is unaccustomed to, but it was a bittersweet sort, brought on by a realization, a realization that she had been doing something _so_ wrong for so long.

 

“Alright!  Time for family decorations time!” Yang emphasised her statement with a ‘woop’ as she often does to things that were to her liking.  Blake was already rummaging in a tiny box that was set aside just for this moment as if she had done this many times before.  Blake hung a tuna shaped ornament with ‘BB’ stenciled on it a little lower on the tree only for its place to be abruptly taken by a fiery golden orb with Yang's name on it in Mistralian kanji stamped upon its surface.  Yang gave a cheeky grin to Blake's glower and moved her symbol to the left and and a little behind the tuna making it look like it was hugging the fish in a warm embrace.

 

“Get it?  Cause you're my ‘BB’?” Yang’s grin only grew larger stringing both her ears together in something that could compete with the sun in radiance.  Blake’s expression softened and she batted her partner’s nose who responded with a raspberry.

 

“Yang, we already have a separate decoration for that…” The faunus finishes by dangling another larger ornament which depicted a decidedly black feline tail with a bell tied to the end of it entwined with a bright yellow dragon tail with a blooming lotus hanging off it in a similar fashion.  The two shared an intimate gaze as they hung the adornment together, private smiles that spoke of a bond so deep that Weiss had to turn her head to look away because she felt like she was intruding on something sacred.  She would be lying to herself if she thought she wasn’t jealous of what her two old friends had with each other, but that was a truth that she would have to take with her to the grave because she wouldn’t think to cheapen it with her envy.  Looking back at Ruby she saw her partner cradle a small white box in her hand tenderly, she looked Weiss in the eyes as she held out the rectangular object for her to take.

 

“I-I made an ornament for us too, Weiss.  I hope you like it!” Weiss lifted the small lid to reveal a golden knight chess piece with two chains dangling from it’s base that held a rose and snowflake icon, the symbols of Ruby and herself respectively, hanging delicately, and turning lazily in the air. “I asked Professor Goodwitch if I could keep the piece from our initiation all those years ago.  She said no as they belonged to Professor Ozpin, but she gave me some of the same metal that they were made of.  The actual piece was too big so I shrunk it and made all the chains and stuff and I hope you like it cause I spent a lot of-”

 

“It’s beautiful, Ruby.”

 

“It is?” Wide silver eyes filled to the brim with joy

 

“Very much so.  But what possessed you to use these particular images?”

 

“Well it’s a really fond memory!  The day my life became awesome, I was teamed up with you, right?” Weiss was taken aback, her heart’s rhythm stuttering, she sucked in a breath at the casual admittance.  It may not have meant much to her young partner, (although she sincerely hoped it did) but Weiss always found it hard to share any sort of intimacy, a product of her abusive childhood at the hands of uncaring patriarch.

 

“You came back that day and took a chance on me in the Emerald Forest.  I was so happy and I’d always hoped that you never regretted that decision!” Ruby’s moist silver eyes stared into thawing ice blue as she tentatively took a hold of the ornament sharing it with her partner.  Weiss found her memories flashing back through an eventful four years and every moment with Ruby just served to make bigger the room she had in her heart for the girl, so with a broad teary smile and a wet voice nodded to the younger woman in agreement.

 

“Not for a second.” They lay against each other watching the preciously hung ornament as it slowly spun, the wane candle light glinting off its golden surface as the fireplace crackled with a comfortable heat.  The mood was dreamy as all four women absorbed the tender atmosphere ever so slowly succumbing to sleep.  Taiyang leaned against the wall in the hallway observing the four women who he would gladly call his daughters at any time.  He turned and walked away as not to disturb, halcyon memories of his days in a close knit, loving team instantly lighting his face up.

 

“You must be tired from your trip, Weiss, let’s head up to bed.” Ruby says stifling a yawn with the back of her hand.

 

“Yes… I suppose you’re right.” Weiss smiles softly trying to hold back her disappointment at the interruption to a very fine evening.  Yang and Blake were already busy snoozing on the couch, tangled in each other comfortably, the lights on the tree blanketing them in a soft alternating glow.  They both headed up the stairs to their room to turn in for the night, Ruby changed into her pajamas which were the same ones as four years ago and seemed a little small much to Weiss’ discomfort.  Climbing into their beds Ruby turned off the lights and with a final yawn facing Weiss snuggled into her bed in a very Ruby-esque fashion which Weiss found infuriatingly adorable.

 

“G’night, Weiss!  Sweet dreams!”

 

“You too, Ruby.” Weiss knew that her dreams would be filled with a certain innocent brunette probably doing not so innocent things and she sighed heavily.  Looking across to her partner in the other bed a soft grin and drool already forming on her face, Weiss envied the carefree air that Ruby seemed to exude, she could almost see the cookies and presents dancing around in her head.  A cold feeling gripped her chest, one that she had feared immediately after coming to the realization of her feelings for the young Rose.

 

_What if she doesn’t feel the same way about me?_

 

_Can I place such a burden on someone who I cherish with all of my being?_

 

_Could I live with myself if it ruined what we already have, that precious intimacy with clear boundaries of friendship?_

 

Gazing across the few feet that separated their beds it suddenly felt like a widening gulf had taken its place, yawning terribly large.  In her mind she peered over the edge and the floor fell away into the abyss, calling to her exhaling the breath of oblivion.  Weiss tore her eyes away from the nightmarish sight and hid her head under her blanket, sobbing quietly to herself, she was scared, she had nightmares before about this encounter but they were doubly worse now that subject of her salvation and damnation was so close to her.  Sleep would definitely be a difficult proposition tonight.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“PRESENTS!!”

 

Weiss was rudely awakened to the sound of what could only be an ecstatic Ruby and to throw any doubt of that theory away the brunette in question ripped her blanket off from on top of her with enough force to cause windshear.

 

“Augh!  Ruby!  How are you so cheery this early in the mor-”

 

“No time for grumps, Weiss!  Time for food and presents and food!” Ruby was absolutely vibrating on spot, little hops in the air to regulate energy release in responsible amounts to avoid a catastrophic meltdown.

 

“You said food twice…” Blearily staring at her lap silently questioning the point of it all while her overly excitable partner capered about providing background noise to her internal dilemmas.

 

“I’m a growing girl!”

 

 _Can’t disagree with that…_ The shameful thought rouses Weiss from her state of half animation with a warm tingling that starts from her neck and works its way up.  She finally rises with a grumble and follows Ruby but stops as the brunette slides down the the bannister of the stairs and straight into a coat rack, the neatly organized shoes below breaking her fall.  

 

“Oof!”

 

_Still a child…_

 

Ruby looks back up at Weiss with a full blown grin with her tongue peeking out.

 

_An absolutely adorable child…_

 

“Breakfast is ready!” Yang yells from the kitchen, a sweet smell following in the declarations wake.

 

“PANCAKES!!” Ruby shoots up kicking the shoes as she rockets towards the kitchen, a path of rose petals left behind.  Weiss sighed and made her way to the mess of shoes to return some semblance of order to them.

 

“Some things never change.” She says to no one in particular.

 

Weiss enters the kitchen and not so much sees Ruby but guesses her location behind the stack of golden syrup laden pancakes the size of her head.  Yang and Tai are busily flipping the breakfast treats to keep up with demand, their jobs paramount for the meal to succeed.  Blake is setting the table silently a ‘not a morning faunus’ look plain on her face.  Ruby emerges from behind her monument of sweet to glance around nervously no doubt wanting to dig in but feeling guilty over doing nothing to contribute.

 

“Weiss!  You want coffee?  I’ll get you coffee!” Ruby speeds away to procure the potent brew, her mountain of pancakes wobbling from the sudden movement and was in danger of toppling if Ruby hadn’t sped back to correct its alignment for the moment.  Weiss muses with a half-smile that it probably would’ve taken the SDC’s Research Division some time and some advanced mathematics to make such a structure permanently stable.  Her reverie was broken when her hand was lifted and a warm steaming mug was gently placed in it, Ruby shaping her fingers to grip the cup better beaming all the way.

 

“Ah.  Thank you, Ruby.”

 

“No Sugar.” Ruby pretends to gag. “And no cream, just the way you like it!” Weiss smiles warmly as she takes a sip of the black beverage letting the caffeine and scalding liquid do its job and ease her into the new day. “Now time for pancakes!” The young woman exclaims after handing out drinks to everyone.  Weiss just notices a new person in the corner of her eye, a tall gruff looking man with a grey shirt, red half-cloak and black slacks.  The man stares at the coffee in hand and pulls out a flask, he is half way to unscrewing the top when he grimaces and sets the alcohol down and shoves it out of sight.

 

“Oh, hello Mr. Branwen, I did not see you here last night.” Qrow gives Weiss a side long glance while sipping the absolutely plain coffee with a wince.

 

“Hey there, Ice Princess, yeah I just flew in early this morning.”

 

“And boy!  Are his wings tired!” Yang cackles from the stove.

 

“Sure.  Haven’t heard that a million times before.” Qrow replies dryly, smirking at his niece who in turn grins back.  

 

Weiss glances around the room, Qrow takes a seat at the table and is soon joined by Tai, they both begin chatting and light chuckles soon follow. Blake is adoringly feeding Yang pieces of pancake, cleaning her mouth with a napkin every once in awhile, both laugh happily as an especially syrupy one gets stuck on Yang’s nose.  Ruby is the most animated of the bunch, devouring swathes of the delicious dish in what Weiss could only assume was a record time in some book.  She took in the scene, so full of life, joy and merriment that she almost thought that today was a totally different day than what she grew up with.  This was a such a new and different experience that she was almost at a loss of what to do.  So she just stood there, trying to absorb as much as she could, embed it into her mind and heart, what it truly was to be a family.  It was hard, the memories of pain and neglect, years of it, fought back with gnashing teeth and a cruel grip on her heart that tried to squeeze the warmth out.

 

It came as a hiccup at first.

 

Then a sniffle

 

Her face contorted into a quavering mess as tears began to pool and spill from her eyes, silence reigned in the room as soon as the first droplet fell from her chin.

 

“Weiss!” Ruby shot out of her chair the pancakes forgotten instantly as she practically teleported to her partner’s side. “Oh dust, what’s wrong!?” But Weiss couldn’t hear her, all sounds muffled as she gripped her chest above her heart and collapsed into Ruby’s arms, it was a pain more profound than anything she could remember, the clash of emotions and memories, a bitter war of attrition within her soul.  She looked up at concerned silver eyes that she could barely make out through the wateriness of her vision and all she could muster up was regret for exposing everyone to her trauma.

 

“I-I *hic* S-so s-s-shorr-y, R-ruby! *sniff*” It was all she could say with titanic effort that sapped most of her strength, she almost dropped her coffee but Blake managed to remove it from her failing grip and deposit it on the table while Yang just rubbed soothing circles on Weiss’ back with her flesh and blood arm.  Qrow and Tai watched, worry visibly etched upon their features.  Her spirit is buoyed by the concern of her friends and extended family but it is a cold, and long war that has erupted in her chest and she finds reining in her emotions at the moment a nearly insurmountable task.

 

“I’m sorry, guys, i’ll take care of her!” Ruby tells everyone, steel resolve in her eyes as she bodily lifts her off the ground and carries her off to the living room bridal style.  Nobody follows them fearing that the situation could become worse, though they all shared worried looks.

 

Ruby lay upon the couch propped up by its arm, Weiss snug to her chest a blanket wrapping both in their shared heat.  The brunette rubbing comforting circles on the white haired woman’s arm whispering soothing words into her ears.  Ruby continued her ministrations until the sobbing subsided into comfortable silence.

 

“Ruby… I-!”

 

“Shhh…” The younger woman tilted Weiss’ head up and kissed her on the forehead not sparing any warmth or care in the gesture.  Weiss could only blush deeply as heat spread out from the point of intimate contact, her features practically glowing crimson as she tried to snuggle deeper into her partner who just sighed contentedly.

 

“I know this is all new to you, Weiss and i’m sorry for not being there for you when you needed me the most.” Weiss had a feeling that Ruby wasn’t only referring to the embarrassing moment that had just occurred. “I can’t even imagine what you’ve had to go through with an asshole of a dad.” Weiss just gazed at her the blush from before still dusting her cheeks, she knew her partner wasn’t prone to cursing like her sister was.

 

“No… It’s me who should apologise.” Ruby was about to blubber some sort of counter but Weiss shushed her with a finger to her lips. “Truth is, i’m a coward of the lowest order.  I have so many regrets in the last four years that it haunts me in my sleep.  I should have been a better partner, I should have fought to stay with everyone after the fall of Beacon.  Should have stood up to my father sooner.” Weiss is silent for a moment and she appreciates Ruby even more for allowing her the reprieve without filling it with reassuring platitudes.  She needed to face this terrible truth about herself and she could find no better audience than Ruby the one person who would be by her side through thick and thin.

 

“Every decision I make hurts someone close to me.  Someone dear…” She thinks for a moment and scoffs at the irony of the timing of her confession. “Even now.  I bring such a depressing thing to your family when they’ve accepted me in their home with open arms.  Such weakness.” Weiss sighs in defeat, the raw truth self depreciation wearing away at her resolve. “I can’t even say the thing that is most heavy in my heart.” She says the last part quietly and more to herself than to Ruby but the young woman still catches it.

 

“That’s where you and me are the same there, Princess.” Weiss whips her head up about to berate her partner for using the nickname that she loathes but stops when she sees the sad smile on her face.  

 

“The consequences that I imagine accompanying that truth just seem to get worse the more I think of about it.” Weiss sighs, selfishly content that she has some company in her misery.

 

“But sometime it’s worth the risk, y’know?  Like how happy would you be that you got it off your chest and how much happier and lighter would you be in the long run?” Ruby mused lightly running her hands through Weiss’ snowy locks making the older woman hum in response.

 

“But what if it ruins something precious that you love, I don’t know if I could live with that mistake.” She can feel tears stinging her eyes at the thought of Ruby turning her back at her in disgust.

 

“But could you live with yourself if that something precious could turn into something absolutely awesome but you did nothing and then it became too late?” A fraction of Ruby’s characteristic exuberance returning, emphasising the latter half of her statement increasing in pace.

 

“But what if she doesn’t feel the same way!?” Weiss clamps her hands on her mouth as soon as she finishes holding her breath and slowly turns to look at Ruby who has a similarly stunned look, the gears in her head working as Weiss can see the younger woman put two and two together in a grindingly slow fashion.  In a last ditch effort to escape her most terrible mistake, Weiss tries to struggle up out of her comfortable rest only for strong arms to encircle her waist and hold her down.

 

“Let go, Ruby!  I’m sorry, i’ll go!  Just, please don’t hate me!  Please!” She’s crying again, the crushing fear of her nightmares from last night clawing inside her chest with its cold fingers.

 

“Weiss!  Stop!  I could never hurt you, please, you know that!  Never…” In her emotionally and physically weakened state Weiss acquiesces to Ruby’s pleas, ready for oblivion to take her away.

 

“And maybe _she_ does feel the same way…” Ruby breathes into her ear which sends tingles all throughout her body as she woodenly turns her head to face the brunette who nods with a small smile.

 

She wasn’t ready for it, the pure unadulterated joy that consumed her, washing away all her previous dark thoughts that threatened to drown her in the abyss.  They stared into each others eyes and slowly, ever so slowly their faces inched closer till their lips met, tenderly at first but grew deeper and passionate enough to make the prudest of nuns blush.  They drank each other in as the world fell away, in that moment they existed only for each other, the long winding road that lead to this singular event having been worth every ounce of hardship.  All good things come to an end however as their need for oxygen makes their lips part, breaths heavy with want for air and each other and though it came sadly to an end they knew that they had the rest of their lives to recreate that instance of brief eternity that subsumed them whole.

 

“Well that was *pant* something *pant* wasn’t it?” A goofy smile plastered on Ruby’s face.  As Weiss’ vision adjusted itself to take in the atmosphere again she spotted something dangling in the air above their heads.

 

“Is… what is that?” She gestures up with her chin

 

“Uhm… a mistletoe I think?  I guess that’s kinda appropriate after what we just did.” Ruby scratches the back of her head nervously.

 

“But why was it there?  Odd place don’t you think?” It dawns on Weiss that this was the exact spot where Blake and Yang had fallen asleep the night before although now that she’s deduced its purpose she doubts there was much sleeping to be had on the designated make-out couch.  The realization would normally perturb the Schnee out of her but at the moment couldn’t really care as she just cupped Ruby’s cheek once more and proceeded to validate the couch’s impromptu title.

 

After some intense minutes of kissing, giggling and looking around for any spies, both women fell into a comfortable and content silence, fingers twined together, Weiss’ ear to Ruby’s chest hearing the calm beat of her now girlfriend’s heart.

 

“I suppose now is a good time as any to give you your present.” Ruby mumbles, the scent of Weiss’ hair making her head swim, and addiction that the young woman would be glad to abuse.

 

“You mean I get another present?  Could this day get any better?” Weiss drawls as she smiles tenderly her cheeky moments few and far between as they were should be cherished.

 

“Dolt.” Ruby giggles at the turning of tables.

 

“That’s my line.” The faux reprimand making Ruby smile and kiss the top of older woman’s head.

 

“If I can be your dolt then you can be mine!” _Fair enough._

 

“I can live with that, so… what did you get me?”

 

“You’re gonna have to get to find out y’know.” Ruby responds wryly her body gestures prompting Weiss to move.

 

“This isn’t a good start, Ruby.”

 

“Just get up, we can get back to this in a few minutes!” With a grumble Weiss accedes to Ruby’s request and shuffles over to the tree settling into a kneeling position her legs tucked under her bottom.  

 

Ruby takes out a long red box with a white ribbon delicately wrapped around it.  Weiss gently unties it and removes the top revealing a folded knitted crimson scarf, white roses stitched into its length.

 

“I know you have to go back to Atlas and that it’s always cold there so I thought you could wear this and keep yourself warm while thinking of me!  That way I can kinda be by your side whenever you feel like it.” Weiss was speechless, the scarf was beautiful, it wasn’t perfectly made like how a machine would fabricate it, it had that hand stitched quality that showed how much care Ruby put into its crafting.

 

“I love it, Ruby, I didn’t know you could knit.”

 

“It’s also a gun.” Weiss gives her partner a deadpan stare who giggles at the all too incredulous look. “I kid, Weiss. It would be way too heavy if that was true.” Weiss wasn’t sure whether to be happy that her new piece of attire couldn’t kill someone accidently or worried that the only thing stopping Ruby from weaponizing harmless everyday objects was a weight restriction.

 

“Well my ridiculously loveable gun nut, I suppose you should open my present too.” Weiss hands ruby a small white box with a red ribbon and white curls keeping it closed.  Ruby lifts open the lid to reveal a velvet box longer than it was wide, intrigued even further by the mystery of a box in a box, Ruby hastily flipped it open.  Inside was a crystal molded into the shape of a small rose, its insides filled with red dust and a delicate platinum chain finished off the necklace.

 

“Remember how you said that the chess piece ornament marked a very important moment of your life when you were partnered with me?  Well I definitely agree cause I was thinking the exact same thing when I had this made.  The red dust inside was from the batch that you sneezed onto me when we first met, at the time I was nothing but angry with you but I couldn’t use all that dust in the bottle for some reason.  I suppose you had planted yourself in my heart even way back when.” Ruby didn’t know what to say, she gave a watery smile and her bright silver eyes so expressive spoke for her, she jumped into Weiss’ waiting arms kissing her fully on the lips.

 

“May I?” Ruby nodded calmly and Weiss unclasped the necklace and fixed it around Ruby’s neck, kissing it where the chain connected.  It fit perfectly the rose resting just below her collarbone above her breast. “It’s beautiful.  You’re beautiful.”

 

“Oh don’t get sappy on me, Weiss.” Ruby giggled as Weiss slapped her playfully.

 

“I love you, you dolt, Happy Holidays.”

 

“I love you too, Happy Holidays, Weiss.”

 

 

  
  
  


   

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my little Holiday addition to the fandom! I'm just happy that I got it out in time (sorta, kinda, maybe)! 
> 
> Some people might be perturbed that I didn't make them celebrate Christmas, just a kind of ambiguous winter holiday instead. My reasoning is that I thought it would be kind of weird since a Christmas in Remenant would have no religious or cultural impact or background on the world and since I was too lazy to come up with my own official name, I just used Holiday and holiday synonyms.
> 
> Anyways, If you have the time, please leave a comment or criticism, I would be overjoyed! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all and Happy New Year!


End file.
